


When Evil Immortals Enter the Club

by The_Fictionist_Aura



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Gen, Humor, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fictionist_Aura/pseuds/The_Fictionist_Aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Machiavelli and Dee walked into the American night club with identical looks of horror. "Are you sure this is where –" The Italian glared at the shorter man. "Yes! For the last time, yes." One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Evil Immortals Enter the Club

Machiavelli and Dee walked into the American night club with identical looks of horror.

"Are you sure this is where –" The Italian glared at the shorter man.

"Yes! For the last time, yes." A subtle hint of sulfur came off of his jacket. "Unlike some people, I actually know how to drive." Not waiting to hear the other reply, Dee walked farther into the building.

"I am aware you can drive, however, following directions remains to be properly tested." Machiavelli hissed as he caught up with Dee in one stride of his long legs. The air was pungent with cheap perfume and cologne. He buried his nose in his jacket. "This place is disgusting." He muttered in Italian.

"Let's just find this amulet and get out of here." Dee replied in the same language.

"What?" Machiavelli's ears could only hear the annoying song that was blaring from the surround sound speakers.

Usher (yeah man)  
So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?

"I said we ne-"

"WHAT?"

I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Dee violently grabbed the other man's arm, pulling him into one of the privacy booths he had spotted once he entered and sliding them both into the builted in leather seat. His hand bumped against the table into front of it but he paid no attention to the small pain.

"Finally some quiet. We need to find the humani called umm….KatyKat and then we'll-"

Machiavelli stiffly pointed to the table, eyes in visible agony.

"Why are you mutely-"

"Hello boys." A sultry voice from above made Dee's head lift up his head. His eyes widened to discover a metal pole in the center and a woman clinging to it.

"Hi – he – he-…"

"Doctor!" Machiavelli glared again at the open mouthed man.

"Oh, you're a doctor? I can play doctor." The woman grinned and arched her back. The Italian closed his eyes.

"Can you please tell us your name?"

"Anything you want it to be, babe."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and kept calm. "Your performance name then."

"Ally. What's your performance name?"

"Dee actually, in fac-" Machiavelli quickly grabbed the magician's neck, silencing him. Finally, he opened his eyes and kept his focus on Ally's face. "Where is KatyKat?"

"Bright pink booth on the left. Can't miss it." She pouted. "You're not leaving are you?"

"I'm afraid so…" he immediately headed out of the booth still holding Dee's neck as they entered Katy Kat's booth.

"Hello boys." Yet another pole and another woman.

Dee squirmed out of Machiavelli's grasp and grinned at the girl. "Nice to meet you. You have something we want." He raised his hand and his aura burned yellow.

Well at least this won't be a complete failure, Machiavelli thought as Dee rendered the girl unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – It's humor…not at its finest but humor none the less. Tell me what you think….Dee might be extremely out of character but then again, you never know with those guys…..


End file.
